


Hidden Behind The Photograph's

by Narrymilan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrymilan/pseuds/Narrymilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a picture worthy-moment. Everything is a sight to love and enjoy. Many opportunities come at such a perfect moment that you just have to capture it and take it all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Behind The Photograph's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at descriptions

Sunsets, sunrises, city's, parks, everything.

Everything is a picture worthy-moment. Everything is a sight to love and enjoy. Many opportunities come at such a perfect moment that you just have to capture it and take it all in. Niall felt this way, he captured the most exhilarating and breath taking photographs that everyone enjoys to look at. He brings the perfect photographs that he has personally picked out for his classmates and teachers to look at. He picks out one of his favorites and gives it to Harry, one of his best friends, who has asked Niall personally if he can have some of his works. Niall had quickly agreed to that option, not because he's been secretly in love with him since he started this course. He likes to tell him self. 

Every picture he takes, he makes the most perfect to get it just right for his assignments, (and Harry but he won't admit that.)

As he walks through the streets of Chicago for one of his assignments, he starts to think about Harry and how he would have loved to come here. As he walks through Michigan Ave. he decides to head over to Lake Michigan to capture photos of the dynamic waves that spread out to what looks like an extensive amount of miles. As he looks over the pictures that he took, he picks the perfect one for Harry. He notices the way the sun perfectly reflects off of the water, the way the sky looks bluer than ever with not a single cloud in the sky. He decides that this was the photograph he would give to Harry. 

He walks at a steady pace back to his hotel that, his teacher, 6 other classmates and he are staying at. When he gets to his room he pulls out his laptop and noticed a missed Skype call from Harry. He rings him again and waits a few minutes until he sees a charming smile and dimples forming on his cheeks. 

"Hey, babe" Harry says to him. Making Niall flush a deep red that reaches to the tips of his ears

"Hi" Niall timidly says 

"How's Chicago?"

"Very warm, but there's suppose to be some rain coming." 

"When are you coming back?" Harry pouts in a way that Niall thinks makes him look 20x cuter

"Today's the last day." Niall laughs as he watches Harry's face lighten up 

"Did you get any new photographs?" Harry asked whilst he was wiggling his eyebrows

"Yeah" 

"Can't wait to see them!"

When the plane landed in London, Niall made sure to text Harry that he had landed. What he did not expect while getting out of the tunnel was to find Harry amongst the crowd. Niall made eye contact with him, dropped his bag then started running towards Harry. Niall jumped on Harry and wrapped his legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders. They both fell to the floor with Niall on Harry's lap and with his head softly placed in the crook of his neck. Harry rubs Niall's back as they stay like that, not caring if anyone was watching them or giving them glares. Even though it's been five days since they last saw each other, it felt like it has been an endless amount of weeks. They both got up and smiled at each other, a loving smile that only they would know what they're smiling about. Niall is smiling about how lucky he is to have Harry in this world and wishing for a loving relationship with this boy. Harry, he's thinking the same thing, but Niall doesn't have to know. Harry takes Niall's bags and leads him to where he parked and puts them into the trunk of the car. When they get back to their college Harry heads into Niall's dorm and closes to door. Niall walked over to his bed and lays down while Harry does the same, but on top of him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Niall asks as he cranes his neck to look at his enchanting friend

"I want to see the photographs" Harry demands

"If you get off of me babe, then I will." Niall took a change with the pet name even though they always call each other babe and love. 

"No!" Harry yelps as he holds onto Niall 

"Harry please, your hurting my back" Niall told him, but secretly wanting to stay like this forever 

"Alright, alright" Harry gets off Niall 

Niall walks over to his bag that he left by the door and pulls out his camera and laptop. He brings it over to the bed where Harry is sitting and plops down right next to him. Niall opens his laptop and gets the cord to sync the photos from his camera onto his laptop. As he waits for the photos to fully sync he takes a glance at Harry and notices so many small details about him that so many people could over look. Like how his smile forms the perfect set of dimples, or forms the the crinkles by his eyes. He's told Niall before that sometimes he feels insecure or not good enough or fit enough, Niall was in literal shock when Harry told him this. He just could not believe why Harry would think that. He has the most beautiful tattoos that only Harry understands what they mean. And when they cook or bake Harry purposely gets him messy so that Niall could wear his clothes. Niall smiles at theses thoughts then decide to get back to showing Harry the photographs he took. 

Niall puts the photos in the a folder that he has already created that contains his works. He gives Harry the laptop and starts chewing on his finger nails, a nasty habit he takes up when he gets nervous. He was nervous because he was worried that he wouldn't like them, most of those photos were for Harry anyways. He took a glance at Harry to see what he was thinking. Harry was astonished to say the least, he couldn't believe that Niall took these marvelous pictures. He clicks through them one by one and picks out his favorite one, which was the picture of Lake Michigan. 

"There breath taking Niall, absolutely astounding, stunning, spectacular " Harry said clicking through each and everyone of them.

"That's a way of complimenting them." Niall laughs, blushed a deep red and then looked at Harry. His eyes twinkled as the light from the computer reflected off of him. He then decided that he was going to make Harry his boyfriend, he couldn't let him get away. After Harry left, Niall was gathering up plans to ask Harry out. He wanted it to be original, not the banal ones you see on Tumblr or Twitter. He nearly fell off his bed when he thought of a brilliant idea, he just needed to know where to start. He grabbed his camera and his car keys and headed to his car. He started the engine and went to all of Harry's favorite places. He went into town and took pictures of everything that he loved there. His favorite café, his favorite shops and buildings. He then went to Brighton, he took pictures of the beach and the consistent waves that pulled through the shore. He ended up being out for hours and decided to go home. Niall synced all the photos he took and printed them out, leaving the most magnificent photographs. He calls up Harry and asks if he can come over, Harry agrees. As Niall waits for Harry he starts to get nervous and paces around the dorm room wondering if this was a good plan or not. There's a knock at the door and Niall opens it revealing a devilish haired Harry, Niall lets him in and tells him to sit on the bed while he goes gets the book he made containing the pictures. 

"So I have been wanting to ask you something for a while." Niall says as he hands Harry the book he made. Harry gives a confused look and starts to open it and look over the pictures. Niall goes on explaining the reason behind this, "Everything I've ever felt for you, my emotions and feelings for you. They're hidden behind these photographs. When I take a picture of something I love, I think of you. A picture's worth a thousand word. And fuck, Your worth more then a thousand words. Harry, you mean a lot to me and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. And I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend? I know you might not feel the same way but-" Harry cuts off Niall's rambling with a kiss. It's a heartfelt kiss, filled with the love they felt for each other but never said anything about. They pulled away, foreheads against each other and looked each other in the eye. 

"So is that a yes?" Niall ask with a small smile

"Yes" Harry says and goes in for another kiss.


End file.
